


Righting a Wrong

by BrandyDW



Category: Outlander
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Violence, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandyDW/pseuds/BrandyDW
Summary: I want John Grey to be with a Fraser, he deserves to be happy, therefore I’ve made a third Fraser for him.A/N: Can my story be considered a prompt for someone to write it better and gift it to me? Please? With tons of details. Pretty please? Lol
Relationships: Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie/Roger MacKenzie Wakefield, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Lord John Grey/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own anything that you recognize. Some things may be Ooc. Everything still happens in the show, except what I change, just adding an additional character in there now. I’m not the best writer but I’m trying..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

My name is Belinda Ellen Randall Fraser, I was born on 11/23/1948 in Boston, MA along with my fraternal twin sister Brianna. I have reddish brown curly hair just past my shoulders in length. I have blue eyes, tan skin, I’m 5’8 and slender. 

I was raised by Frank Randall, who I’ve until recently always thought of as my actual father, although we had different appearances. But he taught me a lot, how to hunt, shoot, skin and cook game, ride a horse, and stand up for myself. My mother being a doctor was frequently absent but I spent as much time with her as possible. She taught me a lot about first aid, how to treat minor wounds and burns, and a lot about the medicinal properties of herbs. 

I spent a lot of time with my sister Brianna, I look out for her, I was born 7 minutes before her and somehow it stuck with me that I was always supposed to watch out for her and protect her. Not that she needs protection, she’s amazing with her ability to handle the world. It’s 1968 and things are looking up for women’s rights compared to the past.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Time passes.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Our mother had gone through the stones not too terribly long ago but some time has passed. Brianna found an obituary for our parents in the past and we’ve decided to go back and warn them. We can’t lose them after losing daddy, we can’t. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Time passes.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

On the ship to America I got myself into rather deep water with the ships crew. They were tossing sick people overboard and I was making a giant scene about how unfair it was. They decided to quickly make an example out of me, either receive 20 lashes with a whip or be tossed overboard as well. Nobody else spoke up after that. I took my 20 lashes, crying the whole time and retired to my room. I quickly learned that salt water and wounds leave scars. Brianna and Lizzie comforted me to the best of their ability.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Time passes.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blasted Wilmington, I’m starting to wish we had never come back to the past, except we have to save mama and Jamie! Brianna just told me of her night with Roger and then of mamas wedding ring and what happened with an Irishman. I feel so guilty that I wasn’t with her, that I couldn’t save her from that grief, that she had to go through that at all! Lizzie and I tried to comfort her as much as possible, she didn’t tell Lizzie the details but with how she came back to us, it’s impossible not to know that something terrible happened to her. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.A day passes.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was reckless tonight, I had been upset over everything and I drank too much. I was upset about what happened to me on the ship, about what happened to Brianna, about different innuendo I’d been exposed to during this time. Rape it seemed was pretty likely to possibly happen if you didn’t have connections and could still happen even if you did. I didn’t want my first time to be by force but rather by my own volition. So I picked a rather handsome man, checked to make sure he wasn’t wearing a ring and struck up a conversation. We drank more. I more or less threw myself at him. He accepted. In his room he quickly learned I was a virgin and things went slow and gentle, almost tender. I spoke to him of what happened recently when he saw the scars on my back. We learned each other’s bodies and enjoyed each other 3 times that night. Then in the morning I said a fond farewell to John Grey, a man I was sure I wouldn’t see again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Time passes.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We’d been on Fraser’s ridge for close to 2 months now, we’d met mama and Da in Wilmington and we’d been on Fraser’s ridge since, getting to know each other and just enjoying time together. But that time was soon to be disrupted by some bad news. Bree and I are both pregnant, she doesn’t know who her babies father is and I don’t know where my babies father is. When our parents find out there will be hell to pay. Oh what a mess. 

A/N: should I try to continue? Please leave comments (preferably constructive criticism only, no bashing please)  
Another A/N: Please, please, please, someone write a Brianna/John long fic, that deals with Rivers run, and Jamie finding out etc? Please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: remember Frank is daddy and Jamie is Da.

Mama, Brianna and I were out looking for herbs. Mama was gently questioning us if anything was wrong, I’m pretty sure she was noticing signs by now. We were 2 and a half months into our pregnancy and both of us were having moderate morning sickness. Thankfully I knew the right herbs to help thanks to mama teaching me. We’d been able to do so much with mama and Da since we got here. He saw the skills that daddy taught us and was impressed with our shooting and other abilities. I think I had a slightly closer relationship with Da currently, only because Bree saw it as a betrayal to daddy to get so close to him so fast. I just wanted to get to know him for himself and be taught by him. Already he was teaching me some carpentry, just little bits I could help with. Murtagh was teaching me about the still and how it ran, I think they were all curious about why I liked to learn so much. To put it simply, learning something from somebody, helps to learn a person better in my opinion so I love to learn as much as possible. 

Bree spilled the beans to mama about Wilmington and with my insistence about Bonnet. The devils name we learned on our way here. We both told her we were pregnant. We told her everything. She took it rather well considering everything, she had a lot of questions though. We slowly worked through those. We tried to get it so she wouldn’t tell Da yet but she refused, saying this needed to be told.

We went back to the house after finishing collecting herbs, and mama had me bare my back to her for her to see the scars for the first time. She looked and sounded like she was about to cry, not because they were that terrible but because they were there at all I think and I didn’t tell her before. She still made up a paste from herbs she had and started putting it on my scars, she said for it to keep them from getting worse and it would help to somewhat diminish their appearance. 

As she was putting the paste on me, Da and Ian came in. Ian went bright red upon seeing I wasn’t fully dressed, but I wasn’t indecent either, and walked back out the door. Da started asking if something happened on our walk to me, but then he came to see the scars after he walked around. He got real quiet, then asked “Sassenach did ye keep this from me?” In which mama replied “No, I just learned this today as well”. I then relayed everything that happened on the ship and that I didn’t tell them because I felt foolish. All 3 people in the room hugged me and told me they understood why I reacted the way I did. 

.-.-.-.-. Later that night .-.-.-.-.

Claire tells Jamie what she learned that day. That both of their daughters are pregnant and she wants them both to go back through the stones for safety. Jamie sees red when he hears about Bonnet, and he vows revenge.   
Jamie: “Who is the father of Belindas baby?”   
Claire: “she didn’t say”  
Jamie: “But she said she did it because she was afraid of being raped in this time period?”  
Claire: “it was the night after Bree was raped by Bonnet, and she was already whipped on that damnable ship, I can see that creating a large dose of fear. Also she said she drank a lot, her mental faculties likely weren’t thinking right at the time.”  
Jamie: “I don’t want them to go back through the stones.”  
Claire: “Neither do I but it would be for the best.”  
Jamie: “would they be able to find fathers for the babies there?”  
Claire: “I don’t know…” 

A/N: Next up, Roger comes and Jamie learns of Belindas babies father.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next week things were tense. So many conversations were had and several ended in arguments.   
Da and Bree had a walk where they talked of Bonnet and Black Jack, Bree told me about it after. It made her feel better.  
Mama, Da and I spoke of my own misadventure and the consequences. I half wonder if Da sees me as some sort of harlot now that he knows because he was rather abrasive with some of his comments but his comments also reflect this time period. I wonder how Daddy would’ve reacted? Probably not well either.   
They kept pressuring me for a name but I’m reluctant to give it, because I slightly fear for his safety with Da? because I’m sure he’ll be hard to find? Mostly because Da was throwing around words like marriage and doing right by my child if I stay here.   
If I stay here? As much as I’m not a fan of the time period, because of danger, less modern things to do and ways of thinking… this is also where my family is. Bree wants to stay with Mama too. We’re both still getting to know Da, we don’t want to leave. But we won’t be able to leave for a long time once the babies are born. 

.-.-.-.-. Within the next weeks .-.-.-.-.

Rogers here! On Fraser’s ridge! It was tense at first as Lizzie thought he was the one who hurt Bree, so Da went looking for Bonnet and found Roger instead. By this point Bree has drawn him a lot and talked about him so much that Da knew who he was right away and brought him back. Then Bree and I cleared up the misunderstanding about Roger and Bonnet with Lizzie and Ian.

.-.-.-. Within the next days .-.-.-.

Bree told Roger about the rape and her pregnancy. She’s not sure who the father is at all but thinks it’s more likely to be Bonnets based on the facts. She’s told Roger everything. He not only is going to stay but he asked her to marry him again. Bree told me a direct quote that he said: “Brianna I love you, you know I do and I wanna marry you and spend the rest of our lives together. Whether the baby is mine remains to be seen but I already know I’ll love him or her as they’ll be part of you! Please be my wife, Bree?” She likely paraphrased a little as Roger is pretty eloquent when he wants to be but it’s still rather sweet. 

Mama was thrilled.   
Da made a comment about tradition was to ask the girls father first, but he said it lightly. He seemed rather pleased as he knew how happy it made Bree. 

.-.-.-. Time passes .-.-.-.

I’m getting close to 4 months along.   
Mama had offered abortion as an option to Bree and I but we both declined that route. I really don’t think mama could’ve done it but also think maybe she could’ve, she’s strong and wants the best for us. 

2 days ago I finally broke down and told Mama and Da that the man I was with was named John Grey and I gave them a drawing I made. I’m not as good as Bree at drawing but I’m decent. I just don’t have the passion for it that she does. When I said Johns name and gave Da the picture he went white as a sheet and then lobster red, then white again. He got a tick going in his jaw a little. But he said nothing. Mama let out a gasp and looked at Da, I could tell she was upset. I asked repeatedly what was wrong only for them not to answer me. Da said he was sending a messenger out to look for Lord John Grey. I knew then that he somehow knew the man I was with, then I kept getting caught on the Lord title. What mess have I made for myself?


End file.
